riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Both Vampire Kingdoms *pg 20 "most supernatural or magic creatures, like dragons" *pg 37 "Dragons are supernatural beings and creatures of magic" Other creatures of magic are generally considered to be natural enemies of the vampire. But not all supernatural monsters/demons are creatures magic. D&G *pg 173 "supernatural beings and creatures of magic (including dragons)." Creatures of Magic Rifts *pg 97 "dragons have been found to inhabit numerous worlds and dimensions. As creatures of magic, they are inexorably drawn to realms where magic energy is high" Conversion Book One *pg 22 "Creatures of magic such as dragons," *pg 48 "nor can he mimic supernatural beings like demons, nor creatures of magic like the dragon" Vampire Kingdoms Revised: *pg 80 "Creatures of magic, such as dragons and Faerie Folk, are NOT supernatural beings" Atlantis *pg 35 "The process does not work on creatures of magic (including dragons, elves, and goblins) or supernatural beings," *pg 116 "not effective on supernatural beings and creatures of magic like dragons" *pg 128 "double damage to supernatural beings and creatures of magic (including dragons)" Phase World Sourcebook *pg 22 "creatures of magic, including dragons and, incidentally, other oni ninja!" .. "creatures of magic, including dragons and other oni ninja" Heroes of the Megaverse *pg 59 "creatures of magic (beings like dragons, Faerie Folk, sphinx, Elementals, etc. are NOT supernatural beings)" Supernatural Beings Rifts *pg 109 "2. Sense supernatural beings: Identical in function to the previous ability, except the mutant dog is much more sensitive to the very distinctive psychic scent of the supernatural." .. "includes demons, vampires, and dragons." Vampire Kingdoms *pg 20 "most supernatural or magic creatures, like dragons" *pg 37 "Dragons are supernatural beings and creatures of magic" Atlantis *pg 13 "At first, only a small number of supernatural beings, including dragons, were attracted to Earth by its high degree of mystic energy" *pg 33 "Most scholars in the arts of magic will agree that dragons, like the Splugorth, are supernatural beings who are masters of magic and dimensional travel." *pg 68 "Individual dragons, godlings, elementals, demon lords, greater demons, and other supernatural beings sometimes ally themselves with/or serve the Splugorth for a variety of reasons;" *pg 127 "Greater supernatural beings, including gods, godlings, ancient dragons, spirits of light, greater elementals, greater demons and demon lords are needed to create the most powerful rune weapons." *pg 132 "The weapon requires a greater supernatural being like an ancient dragon, god, greater elemental, demon lord, etc., and is the most powerful but least common of all the rune statues." Africa pg 135: *"This army is considered to be an elite force and consists entirely of supernatural beings" *"High Ranking officers and commanders are raksashas , baalrogs , mindolars , goquas , sowkis , nightowls , dragons , or experienced gargoyle lords or mages Phase World *pg 99 "The only exceptions are supernatural creatures like dragons, demons and the promethean race" Dragons and Gods *pg 14 "This also means that the claws, punches, kicks and bites of a dragon will do full damage to other supernatural beings, including other dragons, dyvals, demons, elementals, and the undead." *pg 73 "Cannot possess other supernatural beings or creatures of magic like dragons, demons and faerie folk" Hades *pg 195 "Others are ruled by powerful supernatural creatures such as a dragon" *pg 196 "Other Supernatural Creatures .. a few dragons live in the forest" Dyval *pg 42 "Likewise, there are countless dragons, other supernatural beings, Demigods, Godlings, sorcerers, D-Bees, humans and other mortals who are willing to serve Deevils (and demons)." *pg 101 "A poison so powerful it can kill dragons, demons and other supernatural beings." Megaverse in Flames *pg 184 "Russian Shifters have been warning their people for months of the coming waves of demons, but have only been rebuffed by the various Warlords, who have already been fighting demons, dragons, and other supernatural monsters" Nightbane *pg 148 "It will inflict double damage to all supernatural creatures (including Nightbane, Guardians, elementals and dragons) see also *Dragon Hatchling *Dragons and Gods Category:Species